


Like sunshine mixed with ice cream

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Murphamy AU where they meet at a water park (with mentions of a few other characters thrown in because why not)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like sunshine mixed with ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> idk I was at a water park recently and got inspired to write fanfic?? being a fanfic writer is weird

            The sun was shining and the smell of chlorine filled the air as Murphy waited in line to go down one of the few slides at the water park he was at that day. The water was as clear and as blue as could be, a huge contrast to the dull orange paint (which was slowly chipping off bit by bit) on the water slide in front of him. He tapped his foot on the stairs impatiently, hoping this line would hurry up so he wouldn’t have to listen to the whining child a few people behind him.

            A few minutes later and he finally reached the top of the stairs and was up next. He looked at the person next to him, and his jaw practically dropped. The guy next to him was gorgeous. His hair was dark and slightly curly, his skin was tanned, though Murphy could tell that his skin was also naturally a bit darker, and the freckles that spread across his face were the cutest thing Murphy had ever seen. He decided right then that he definitely wanted to get to know this person.

            “Want to race?” The stranger asked him playfully.

            “Sure! Don’t get mad when I beat you, though,” Murphy replied with a wink, trying not to freak out. Seconds later the lifeguard told them they could go, and both boys grinned as they slid down the water slides.

            The stranger won the race, and the smirk that graced his face left Murphy speechless.

            “What was that about beating me?” He teased as they both walked towards the steps at the exit of the pool.

            “Rematch?” Murphy suggested, not really caring at all who won at this point. He just wanted to spend as long as he could with this person.

            “Sounds good with me,” the stranger replied, “By the way, name’s Bellamy. You?”

            “Just call me Murphy,” he told him. _Bellamy, that’s a nice name._

            They both waited in line for what seemed like an eternity next to each other, just making small talk while Murphy tried not to stare at Bellamy’s lips the whole time.

            “So, are you here with anybody?” Bellamy asked.

            “Nah, nobody wanted to come with me. My friends don’t really like to swim that much, and neither does my mom,” Murphy shrugged. In all honesty, he didn’t really have that many friends. He had asked Miller to come with him, but Miller already had plans to go to an amusement park that day with Harper, and when he asked Monty he had to remind him for the second time that week that he was on vacation. “Did you come up here with anybody?”

            “Just my sister,” He responded, “She wanted to swim and meet up with her friend Clarke, so I drove her and decided to just hang out up here.”

            Minutes passed and Murphy ended up winning the rematch, not even trying to hide the smile that spread across his face. They ended up walking back to where Murphy had decided to throw his stuff, and they moved it to where Bellamy was sitting.

            “So uh, you want to go swimming?” Murphy asked. Bellamy nodded and ran (walked after the lifeguard yelled at him) over to the edge of the pool, looking behind him to make sure Murphy was still close. He gestured for him to stand next to him. Murphy walked over to Bellamy’s side with a confused look on his face, wondering what Bellamy was up to. He found out a few seconds later when Bellamy picked him up and tossed him into the deep end of the pool, laughing the whole time.

            “What’d you do that for?” Murphy yelled at him.

            “Felt like it!” Bellamy shouted back before jumping into the pool himself, splashing Murphy in the process. They swam towards each other, both of them barely able to touch the bottom of the pool. Once they were close enough, Murphy started to splash Bellamy, laughing at his face of shock. Of course this started a water fight that lasted until some girl swam over and gave Bellamy a kiss on the cheek, making Murphy suddenly jealous.

            “Hey, O’! Having fun today?” Bellamy asked the girl.

            “Yeah! Me and Clarke have been going down the slides practically all day,” She told him. _Oh, it’s just his sister,_ Murphy realized with a small sigh of relief. The girl tilted her head towards him, silently asking Bellamy who it was he was hanging out with.

            “Oh, this is Murphy,” He said, not feeling the need to elaborate any further than that.

            “Okay, cool. Hi Murphy, I’m Octavia,” She greeted him. Murphy gave her a small smile and waved at her.

            “Nice to meet you,” Murphy replied. Octavia gave Bellamy a wave goodbye before going to find Clarke who she said had seemed to disappear, although she also said they had only been separated for about ten minutes so she couldn’t have gone too far. Bellamy wished her good luck and went back to looking- no, staring- at Murphy again. He couldn’t help but constantly glance at how vibrant his blue eyes were, and figured that the thin scar right above his right eyebrow had to have some interesting story behind it that he felt the need to find out, not that he would ask about it today. He was quite literally snapped back to reality once he heard Murphy snapping his fingers right in front of his face.

            “Earth to Bellamy, you still alive?” Murphy joked, noting that Bellamy took a small gulp before giving a forced smile.

            “Yeah I’m fine, just distracted,” He started, “Anyways, did you say anything?”

            “Just how I definitely wanted to kiss you,” Murphy said, the sarcasm getting thicker by the word. Though he said it sarcastically, it wasn’t at all a lie, which Bellamy picked up on but just chuckled anyways, not wanting this conversation to get awkward, although that’s exactly what happened. Silence filled the space between them, neither of them knowing what to say. Murphy took a few steps towards Bellamy, and both of them stood only inches apart from each other, wondering if they should just kiss and get it over with or if they should just slowly back up like nothing had ever happened. Instead of backing away from each other they got closer as Bellamy wrapped his arms around Murphy’s waist, pulling them together. Murphy tensed up at first, but slowly relaxed into the grip Bellamy had on him. Murphy started to lean in slowly, which he ended up regretting because that happened to be the exact moment a little kid jumped into the pool, covering both of them in a huge splash of water. Both of them started laughing as the little kid swam to the latter at the side of the pool, finally breaking the tension between them for a few seconds.

            And then before stopping to think, Murphy’s lips were on Bellamy’s and he couldn’t help but want this kiss to last forever if that was even possible. His eyes fluttered shut as he felt Bellamy smile into the kiss, not even caring if the whole water park saw them right now. Bellamy had his body pressed up against Murphy’s, and Murphy swore that Bellamy’s lips tasted like sunshine mixed with ice cream and that it felt like the greatest thing in the world at that moment. The lifeguard near them blew his whistle at some kid that was running, causing them to pull apart abruptly, though both of them were left speechless.

            “So uh…” Murphy attempted to say something, but nothing came to mind.

            “So we should definitely talk more, yeah?” Bellamy asked rhetorically. Murphy just grinned and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

            “Yeah, definitely,” Murphy replied. The rest of the day was spent having fun. Going down water slides, eating overpriced food, and eventually starting a huge water fight with Clarke and Octavia wasn’t the definition of Murphy’s usual day, but it was one of the best ones he had in a while. Eventually he had to leave, but not before sneaking in a few more kisses with Bellamy, both of them agreeing to call each other the next day.


End file.
